


Relaxation

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [47]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Post canon, Preemptive fix it, we stan Jon pampering his husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jon knows just how to help Martin relax after work
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Relaxation

It had been raining for days, and Martin was well and truly over it. In the few minutes it took him to walk from his car to the house, the rain soaked his clothes and chilled him to the bone. He sighed as he walked into the cottage and set down his bag, peeling off his dripping coat and hanging it over the back of the chair. 

“Hello, darling!” Jon called from the kitchen. “How was your day?” Martin didn’t answer, he just made a face, which told Jon everything he needed to know. “Rough, huh?” he asked, leaving the pot he’d been standing over to its own devices as he walked over to kiss his husband. 

“It wasn’t that bad, I guess,” Martin said. “I’m just sick of this rain, and my back is killing me.”

“Why don’t you have a nice bath?” Jon suggested. “I can give you a massage later too, if you want.”

“Would you?” Martin asked. 

“Of course,” Jon replied, kissing Martin again. “Anything for you. Do you want to have your bath now or after dinner?”

“How close are you to being done with dinner?” Martin asked. 

“Probably a few minutes out, but I can keep it warm if you want to have a bath now,” Jon said. 

“No, that’s okay,” Martin replied. “I’ll have it after dinner. Just let me get into some dry clothes and I’ll be right out.”

“Sounds good,” Jon said, kissing him one last time for good measure before returning to the kitchen. When Martin emerged from the bedroom dressed in an old t-shirt and pajama pants, Jon had already set dinner out. Two bowls of rice topped with a thick, creamy curry sauce sat on the table, along with a steaming basket of what Martin assumed was flatbread. Martin took a deep breath, inhaling the delicious scent of spices. 

“God, I love you,” he sighed. Jon smiled. 

“It was pretty nasty today, so I figured you could do with something that’d warm you up,” he said. “Can I get you anything to drink?” 

“Just water is fine,” Martin said. Jon grabbed a glass of water for his husband and one for himself as well before sitting down. Dinner passed quickly, and afterwards, Jon insisted on doing the dishes while Martin took his bath. After he finished with the dishes, Jon went into the bedroom and waited for Martin. 

“Ready for your massage?” he asked when Martin emerged from the bathroom.

“Yes,” Martin said, pulling on his pajama pants but leaving his shirt off. “God, I’m so ready.”

“Lie facedown on the bed please, then, Mr. Blackwood,” Jon said, a teasing note in his voice. Martin rolled his eyes but did as he was told, sighing contentedly as he felt Jon’s fingers dig into his back, working out the knots and the tension.

“You’re so good at this,” He said. “Oooh, yes, right _there_ , Jon!” Jon giggled, and Martin blushed. “Oh, fuck off,” he mumbled. “You know what I meant.” Jon gently kissed Martin’s shoulder. 

“Yes, I do,” He said. He kept massaging Martin’s back and shoulders until he couldn’t feel any more knots. “That good?” he asked. 

“Perfect,” Martin sighed. “I love you.” Jon kissed him.

“I love you too,” he replied.


End file.
